Woven tubular gaskets have been used as oven door seals for many years. These gaskets are typically made from a combination of an inner tubular support member formed of knitted wire and an outer tubular member made either by braiding, knitting or weaving from an insulating material such as glass fiber yarn. Such structures have proven to be durable at the high temperatures used in self-cleaning ovens and provide a good seal despite repeated openings and closures of the oven door over many years Of use. An inner tubular member, sometimes called a bulb, provides the necessary resilient support of the glass fiber tubular gasket. Various methods of attaching the knitted wire and tubular gasket to ovens or oven doors have typically comprised providing a retaining member which extends along the gasket and locking the retaining member between sheet metal pieces of the oven door or by providing clamps at spaced locations around the periphery of the gasket. Examples of such oven gaskets and their attachment are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,219,962 to Reynolds et al; 3,578,764 to Nunnally et al; 3,812,316 to Milburn; 3,846,608 to Valles; and 4,122,323 to Stats.
An alternative form of gasket having attachment means comprised of a wireform having spaced attachment protrusions which fit into corresponding apertures in a surface to which the gasket is to be attached is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,060.
Although gaskets of the above patents are effective for their intended purpose, the gaskets are somewhat difficult to fabricate and, consequently, relatively expensive. A problem sometimes arises with the gaskets of the '060 patent owing to the difficulty of insertion of the wireform carrying the protrusions through the knitted tubular wire bulb and then in the passage of the protrusions through the bulb and the overlayer of braided gasket material. Not only does the insertion of the wireform tend to be difficult to accomplish, the passage of the protrusions through the exterior gasket layer often tears the individual strands of glass fiber resulting in an undesirably high scrap rate.